My Love, My Life
by Yumeko Tenshino
Summary: SHORT FIC Seiya's POV. Have you ever loved someone who loves another? The tearing of Seiya's heart as he slowly realizes the pain that is in giving love but not recieving it back. RR plz.


A/N: Ahem...The reason I am writing this fic is because I have a crush on someone and I know there is no chance in the world that they will notice me,(one because I am not noticeable and second because they already have someone which I just found out today) so I am writing this fic to take out my feelings on what had happened to me recently.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I stared at her as she brushed by me, her hand in Mamoru's. Some people have everything in the world. In my opinion at least. She could have loved me, if Mamoru's wasn't there. But he was, so all I became was a friend. I was Seiya Kuo, and I had so much, yet nothing at all. All I wanted was her, my angel, the beautiful Usagi. I watched longingly as she entwined her fingers with his. I just watched them, and time stopped. I could no longer hear the easy chatter of Taiki and Yaten beside me. I could no longer feel my feet touch the ground with each step I took. All I could see was Usagi, as she turned her head for a look at her beloved. As she turned her head she saw me, and her eyes lit up in such a sweet way. It send waves of warmth through me, but I what I really wanted was to have her look at me with her eyes holding love.  
  
"Seiya! Yaten-kun! Taiki-san!" she said. My friends stopped chattering and noticed her for the first time since we had been walking. Mamoru turned around as well. Their hands were together no longer, but as soon as his eyes fell on me he put his arm around her. It was just an affectionate gesture, but to me it looked like a neon sign saying "Stay Away! She Is Mine!".  
  
"Hey!" my friends replied. I just nodded. My tongue was lost.  
  
"We were just going to meet the others!" Usagi said, "Do you guys want to come along?"  
  
"Well?" Yaten asked me.  
  
"Sure." I said. In the back of my head I felt dizziness. But I went along anyway. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She was a beauty. Her eyes shone like little stars as she talked about. Then they focused on me.  
  
"Seiya!" she said, "I really want to come and watch the concert rehearsal. Do you mind if I come?" Once again a train of thoughts started in my head. Would I mind? Are you kidding? Maybe I would, because every time I looked at her, an agonising feeling started in my stomach, reminding me she was not mine, and cannot ever be. But the thought of having Usagi watch me rehearse was an enchanting thought as well.  
  
"Seiya?" she asked in her sweet voice, which sounded softer and worried now. I realised everyone was waiting for my answer.  
  
"If you want to." I told her, "I mean if you don't have anything planned already." As soon as I said that, my eyes darted toward Mamoru uncomfortably. Maybe she understood what I meant or maybe she didn't, but she broke the silence by one of her cute little cheers and the chatter started again. I was not the part of it. I was just a shadow. All I wanted was her and then my life will be complete. But it was not so. She belonged to someone else already and I was alone. I did not belong. I suddenly stood up.  
  
"Seiya?" Yaten looked up at me.  
  
"I just remembered something I have to do." I told him curtly, "Ja!" And then I was off. I couldn't live like this. It was impossible. When she was around, happiness aroused in me, but the pain was there at the same time. It was like living though heaven and hell at the same time. And I did not have the power to do it. I was afraid I would lose it. I was afraid to be alone, but I was not strong enough to live through this torture either. In my thoughts I did not hear the steps behind me.  
  
"Seiya." She called and my body stopped.  
  
"Seiya, is something wrong?" she asked. I turned around. Her eyes were big and round, and worried. I loved that look sometimes. It comforted me to know that someone cared for me, but this was not the type of comfort I needed. Hell, I didn't even need comfort, I needed love, and she couldn't give me that.  
  
"I am sorry Odango," I whispered to her, "This is the way it will end. I cannot bear it any more. If only I had met you sooner..." With that I turned around and left. To where, I did not know, only away from her. Away from my love, my life.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Thanx for reading. R/R plz. I feel much better now. ^_^ 


End file.
